danganronpafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Peko Pekoyama
Peko Pekoyama (辺古山 ペコ Pekoyama Peko) es un personaje que aparece en Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Su título es Estudiante Espadachina Definitiva (超高校級の剣道家 chō kōkō-kyū no kendō-ka, Súper Espadachina de Preparatoria). Ella mató a Mahiru Koizumi en el Capítulo 2 con el fin de proteger a su maestro, convirtiéndose en la culpable del segundo caso de asesinato. Después de ser declarada culpable del asesinato de Mahiru Koizumi fue ejecutada por monokuma Apariencia Peko viste un uniforme de colegiala de color turquesa oscuro, con una corbata o pañuelo rojo. Su falda es un poco corta, y lleva medias negras con zapatos blancos. Tiene el pelo largo de color gris, atado en dos trenzas con cintas blancas en la parte de la cabeza, y terminando atadas con cintas rojas en la parte de abajo. Sus ojos son de color rojo brillante. Peko lleva gafas finas rectangulares enmarcadas. Según Hajime Hinata, Peko hace miradas fuertes e intensas. Se ve constantemente portando su Shinai (espada de bambú) en una funda de color turquesa oscuro con un diseño blanco de plata en la parte posterior. En algún punto, ella admite que su apariencia había sido confundida con el cosplay en el pasado, y que extraños camarógrafos han intentado tomarle fotografías. Nekomaru Nidai también ha experimentado esto, y se les puede ver a ambos charlar sobre sus "llamativas" apariencias. Personalidad Peko es una mujer muy grave y severa que muestra poca o ninguna emoción. Habla con un tono autoritario. Sin embargo, no es antisocial, ni rechaza permanecer alrededor de los otros estudiantes, llegando incluso a asistir a la fiesta de Byakuya en el Capítulo 1. En su primer evento de tiempo libre, ella revela que tiene una fuerte afinidad con los animales, aunque ellos mismos no comparten el mismo sentimiento. También se revela que ella no es capaz de sonreír, porque pensó que nunca lo necesitaba y porque se negaba completamente a hacerlo, por lo que olvidó cómo sonreír. Ella se lo piensa dos veces y trata de sonreír después de que Hajime Hinata le aconseja hacerlo. Mahiru nota que Peko es la única que no sonríe en sus fotografías, y luego Hiyoko Saionji le enseña a sonreír "a su manera". En su último evento de tiempo libre, ella quería que Hajime le enseñara a pedirle a alguien que salga en una cita con ella. Peko quería pedirle a su "amigo de la infancia" (quien se implica que es Fuyuhiko) que tengan una cita después de que logren escapar de la Isla Jabberwock. Peko finalmente descubre que "Sonreír no es algo que estás obligado a hacer. Cuando tu corazón se vuelve cálido, la sonrisa viene a ti naturalmente." Cerca del final del Capítulo 2, se revela que Peko es la guardaespaldas personal y sicaria de Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, siendo acogida y criada por la familia Kuzuryu. Ella se ve a si misma como una herramienta, cuyo único propósito en la vida es proteger y seguir las órdenes de Fuyuhiko, su "joven amo". Historia Antes de La Tragedia thumb|271x271px|Pekoyama protegiendo a Kuzuryu a lo largo de su vida Cuando era una bebé, Peko fue abandonada por su padres y acogida por la familia Kuzuryu, un reconocido grupo Yakuza. De joven, se crió junto al mayor hijo de la familia y el eventual heredero, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, y fue entrenada para ser su asesina personal y guardaespaldas. Ella llegó a ser extremadamente leal a él, y con el tiempo se vio a sí misma sólo como una herramienta que debe seguir las órdenes de su joven amo. En uno de sus eventos Free Time, ella y su amigo de la infancia (quien se piensa que es Fuyuhiko) habían sido secuestrados, pero ambos logran huir y se pierden en una montaña. Peko desesperadamente trató de animar a su amigo, pero terminó haciéndolo llorar porque él podía sentir el miedo y ansiedad que Peko trataba de ocultar. Sin embargo, ambos lograron sobrevivir gracias a las habilidades de Peko como espadachina. En su último evento Free Time, ella y su amigo de la infancia (quién podría ser Fuyuhiko) fueron al zoológico cuando eran niños. En ese tiempo, Fuyuhiko desafió al rey de los monos a una pelea, y Peko no tuvo más opción que unirse a la refriega para protegerlo. Ella menciona que Fuyuhiko tenía una linda sonrisa en ese entonces. Peko es una espadachina extremadamente talentosa, quien es capaz de vencer a hombres veteranos en el kendo. Vida en la Isla del Asesinato Mutuo Prólogo - ¡Bienvenido a Dangan Island! ¿¡Pánico en el Encantador Viaje Escolar!? Peko fue una de los estudiantes que no entran en pánico cuando todos son transportados a la Isla Jabberwock. Ella, junto con todos los demás, fue a explorar después de que Usami se los permite.thumb|230px Antes de hablar con sus compañeros de clase, Fuyuhiko ordena a Peko que mantengan su relación como un secreto frente a los demás estudiantes. Peko cumple con las órdenes y actúa como si ella y Fuyuhiko nunca se hubieran conocido antes. Peko se presenta a Hajime Hinata en el vestíbulo del Hotel Mirai; Hajime termina desconcertado por su aura intimidante. Peko más tarde se une a sus compañeros de clase para relajarse en la playa, a sugerencia de Usami. Cuando Monokuma aparece y presenta las reglas de la Excursión del Asesinato Mutuo, Peko expresa preocupación por la seguridad del grupo. Capítulo 1 - Destino: Desesperación En el Capítulo 1, Peko apoya la idea de que Byakuya Togami sea el líder del grupo de estudiantes. Durante la fiesta en la vieja cabaña, Peko se ofrece como voluntaria para proteger el maletín de duraluminio, que contenía objetos confiscados por Byakuya por ser posibles armas de asesinato. Ella lleva el maletín a la oficina junto con un plato de comida e intenta permanecer allí en el transcurso de la fiesta, pero ella se ve obligada a salir de la oficina para usar el baño por inexplicables calambres en el estómago, probablemente causados por la menstruación) (lo cual es confirmado por Nekomaru Nidai durante el juicio). A pesar de que Kazuichi Souda duda de la inocencia de Peko durante el Juicio, ella logra estar libre de sospecha por la muerte de Byakuya. Capítulo 2 - Mar y Castigo, Crimen y Cocos thumb El motivo de Monokuma, el juego Twilight Syndrome Murder Case, causa que Peko mate a Mahiru con el fin de salvar a Fuyuhiko, quien buscaba vengar a su hermana menor. Antes de que ocurriera el asesinato, Peko espió a Mahiru y Hiyoko, descubriendo que ambas iban a reunirse para discutir sobre Twilight Syndrome Murder Case. Aprovechándose de esto, Peko escribe 2 cartas falsas: una la envía a Hiyoko (firmando como Mahiru) para que se reuniera con Mahiru a las 2:00 am, y la otra es enviada a Mahiru (firmando como Hiyoko) para que viniera a la casa de la playa a las 2:30 am. Tal y como fue planeado, Hiyoko llega primero a la casa de la playa y Peko la deja inconsciente usando una droga para dormir. Al momento en que Fuyuhiko y Mahiru están discutiendo, Peko se interpone antes de que Fuyuhiko tome alguna acción y mata a Mahiru golpeándola en la cabeza con un bate de metal. Aprovechando que trajo a Hiyoko a la escena del crimen, decide culparla de la muerte de Mahiru. Después de pedirle a Fuyuhiko que se marche, deja el bate y la máscara de una heroína de caricaturas en la escena del crimen. Después de quitar el cadáver de Mahiru, Peko termina cubierta de la sangre de Mahiru, por lo que se vio obligada a limpiarse usando las botellas de agua mineral de la Casa de la Playa, ya que la ducha estaba rota. Además, se esconde dentro de un estuche para las tablas de surfear y espera a que Hiyoko se libere de los efectos de la droga para el sueño, quien huye horrorizada tras ver el cadáver de Mahiru y deja sus huellas en la arena, tal y como Peko lo había planeado. Después, Peko sale de su escondite y deja un oso de gomita de color amarillo para convertir a Hiyoko definitivamente en la sospechosa (lo cual, irónicamente, sería la evidencia que probaría la inocencia de Hiyoko, ya que ella no come gomitas amarillas). Cuando termina de modificar la escena del crimen, Peko escapa con ayuda de su espada, la cual usa para trepar por la ventana (ya que estaba demasiado alta, y no podía arriesgarse a dejar huellas en la entrada de la casa de la playa). thumb|Peko llegando empapada al comedor del restaurante. Su apariencia jugaría un rol clave en el segundo Juicio. Finalmente, Peko regresó a la fiesta en la playa de Sonia Nevermind, pero como aun estaba empapada, dijo que fue a nadar a la playa por 3 horas como una excusa. En la Clase de Juicio, a pesar de sus esfuerzos y las protestas de Fuyuhiko, Hajime apunta a Peko como la asesina. Ella no intenta defenderse, sino que repentinamente se "revela" como Sparkling Justice usando la máscara de Sunny Witch ♪ Esper Itou-chan, una asesina en serie que lucha por la justicia matando criminales, la cual Sonia había mencionado previamente. Peko continúa hablando de una forma tediosamente larga (y algo cómica) sobre cómo matar para preservar la justicia es más que justificado, causando que los estudiantes precipitadamente voten por ella como la culpable. Sin embargo, Sonia, aunque algo tarde, menciona que Peko no podría ser Sparkling Justice, porque la asesina en serie no era japonesa en primer lugar. thumb Cuando la votación termina, se revela que Peko ya conocía a Fuyuhiko desde antes de la Vida en la Isla del Asesinato Mutuo, y que es su guardaespaldas y sicaria personal. Ella hizo que todos votaran por ella como parte de su plan, ya que, según ella, era sólo una herramienta y que Fuyuhiko era el verdadero culpable, y el hecho de que Fuyuhiko lograra escapar a salvo de la isla era su único objetivo desde el principio. Sin embargo, Fuyuhiko refuta esto, negando que Peko sea una herramienta y dice que él sólo quería que ella actuara como un ser humano y fuera su amiga. Aunque algo disgustada, Peko esperaba que eso ocurriera. Resignada a su destino, Peko es llevada a su ejecución. Fuyuhiko fue traído en medio de la ejecución, y Peko accidentalmente ataca a Fuyuhiko con su espada, haciéndole perder la vista en el ojo derecho, y dejándolo inconsciente. Ella entonces procede a protegerlo usándose a si misma como escudo para evitar que sea asesinado durante su ejecución. Posteriormente, Fuyuhiko fue traído al hospital en la tercera isla por Monokuma. A partir de ese punto, Fuyuhiko usa un parche para cubrir su ojo derecho. En sus muchos Eventos de tiempo libre, él mencionaría a Peko, la persona que siempre estuvo a su lado. Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibougamine Gakuen Zetsubou-hen Pekoyama Tiene una lucha con Ikusaba, cuyo resultado es desconocido, esta es la única vez que se ve a Pekoyama sacar la espada de la vaina, ya que Ikusaba se la rompe con los cuchillos,aquí Pekoyama admite que ha matado a gente. Ejecución Artículo principal: One Woman Army Relaciones Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Se revela al final del Capítulo 2 que Peko fue criada por la familia Kuzuryu, y fue asignada como la guardaespaldas y asesina personal de Fuyuhiko, lo que significa que ella siempre estuvo a su lado desde la infancia. Peko planeó el asesinato de Mahiru en un intento de salvar a Fuyuhiko de la isla y enviarlo de vuelta a casa. En el final alternativo en Dangan Island y en su último evento Free Time, se revela que guarda sentimientos por Fuyuhiko. En la trama principal del juego, ella aun es muy cercana a él, estando dispuesta a protegerlo en todo momento, tal y como lo demuestra en su propia ejecución cuando inmediatamente protege a Fuyuhiko de los guerreros de madera que intentaban atacarlo. En el juicio final del Capítulo 6, Fuyuhiko escuchó la voz de Peko pidiéndole que no caiga en desesperación, en una forma similar a cómo Hajime escuchó la voz de Chiaki Nanami. Peko y Sakura fueron a la misma escuela Free Time Regalos Obtenidos de la máquina MonoMono. Los regalos favoritos de Peko son: *Apron Dress *Antique Doll *Gold Coated Sheath *Century Potpourri *Secret Wind Sword Book Elecciones Durante las conversaciones en eventos Free Time, al jugador ocasionalmente se le dará la opción de responder a algo que se le diga. Estas son las elecciones correctas. ☀ *'Akane and Nekomaru' (Akane y Nekomaru) *'Panda' *'So what do you want?' (¿Y qué es lo que quieres?) Habilidades Estas habilidades te ayudarán, usualmente durante las Clases de Juicio. *'Lightning Flash' (Destello del Rayo) - Todos los contraataques pasarán a "raging". Efectivo durante Rebutal Showdown. Curiosidades *Kotono Mitsuishi, la actriz de voz de Peko, también es la actriz que interpretó a Sailor Moon. Ella era una de los pocos actores de voz a quienes se les pidió específicamente de parte de los creadores que representaran a un personaje en específico. **Peko también comparte el mismo cumpleaños que Sailor Moon, el 30 de junio. *La máscara que pretende ponerse comparte características con una de las mascotas más importantes de Japón, (un dulce de leche con sabor suave), incluyendo la lengua hacia afuera. El nombre de la mascota es "Peko-chan". *"Pekopeko" puede significar obsequioso o servil, y la familia Kuzuryu plantea que es una herramienta de Fuyuhiko. *Su tarjeta de reporte afirma que: **Le gusta el color negro y odia los dulces. **Su grupo sanguíneo es O. *Eventos de tiempo libre revelan que a pesar de su afición por los animales, éstos siempre parecen huir de ella. *Su póster de muerte en la Clase de Juicio está tachado con 2 espadas, haciendo referencia a su talento. en:Peko_Pekoyama Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Categoría:Ejecutados Categoría:En Coma Categoría:Personajes de Danganronpa 3 Categoría:Vivos